Getting Owned
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Frank and Gerard wanted to play Halo. Frerard one-shot. Credit to DarkenedHearts for Beta-reading.


Frank Iero sat at his desk, leaning on his hand. His elbow kept slipping off the table as concentrating on Mr Toro's history lesson became increasingly difficult. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out, checking to see who had texted him in clear view of Mr. Toro, who didn't seem to mind.

"Feel like getting pwned at Halo today?" It was from Gerard. Frank turned in his seat to find Gerard smirking at him. He gave Gerard the finger and turned back.

"5pm at the bus stop. Fuck you," he texted back. He received another text in about 10 seconds.

"Okay." His stomach flipped when he realized that okay could've been for two things, entirely different. He put his phone back into his pocket and put his head on the table. If he wasn't concentrating he might as well be doing something useful like napping. Someone rapped on his table furiously. He looked up at Mr. Toro.

"Mr. Iero, no sleeping in my class."

"Okay, big hair," he replied, shaking himself and sitting upright in his seat. Mr. Toro walked back to the front of his class to continue his tirade on the Nazis.

-

Frank got out of the school building and headed to the bus stop where Grard was already waiting. He shoved Gerard aside and sat on the bench beside him.

"Careful, shortie," Gerard said. Frank punched him again. Gerard bit his lip, something Frank found very sexy but didn't tell him. They got on the bus to Gerard's house. Mrs. Way was outside mowing the front lawn. Frank waved at her.

"Hi Mrs. Way!" She waved back at him with a smile. Frank grinned smugly but Gerard merely rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. They went up to his room and Frank flopped onto his bed facing the television.

"Hey, shoes. Watch it." Frank took them off and put them on the the floor along with his bag. Gerard handed him a controller and he sat down on the floor with his back leaning on the bed. Frank couldn't help but to realize their faces were barely ten inches apart. He could almost smell Gerard's hair, god he smelt so good.

"Choose." Frank chose the Spartan. Gerard laughed.

"Time for your ass to get owned." Frank shoved him and started pressing the buttons on his controller. They got past level one in no time. They'd been playing this game for ages.

"Fuck you," he said. Gerard licked his lips, concentrating on the TV screen.

"You say that a lot." Frank wiped a little sweat on his cheek that had nothing to do with the game.

"I mean it sometimes, you know." Gerard paused as his character slaughtered another creature.

"And I mean it when I say okay every time you say that." He finished level two and turned around, throwing his controller aside and kissing Frank full on the lips. Frank dropped his controller and pulled Gerard up on the bed, ripping Gerard's jacket off at the same time. Gerard kneeled in front of him. He had a devilish grin on his face as he took off Frank's shirt, kissing his neck furiously.

Frank stifled a moan as Gerard's teeth grazed his skin. Gerard did it again, his hands dangerously low on Frank's hips. He pushed Frank down on the bed, moving his lips down to his chest and stomach. Frank clumsily unbuttoned Gerard's shirt. He gave up after the first two and watched as Gerard undid the rest, pushing the material aside roughly and continuing to cover Frank's neck and shoulders with kisses.

Frank pushed Gerard's shirt off his shoulders and threw it aside. He wove his fingers through Gerard's black hair and guided him back upwards to his lips. Gerard's hands worked furiously as they french kissed, undoing his belt. He got it off and pulled the piece of leather out of Frank's jeans completely in one tug.

"Put your hands behind your back." Frank obeyed, and Gerard wrapped the belt around them. Frank couldn't hold back his moans any longer. He groaned as Gerard tightened the leather painfully around his wrists. Gerard's hands slithered around Frank's waist and he thrust against Frank, who gasped.

"Harder." Gerard did it again, a smirk playing on his face. Frank couldn't stand the fact that they both still had jeans on. Gerard seemed to have read his mind as he moved one hand down, fiddling with the button on Frank's black ones.

"Gerard! Tell Frank he has to go now, we're going to have dinner any time." Gerard rolled his eyes at his mother's voice.

"Just a while more, mom!"

"He's been practically staying here the whole weekend. What are you two doing that takes so much time?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Way!" Frank called back. He struggled against his restraint at the back of him. Gerard unwillingly let him go, and they both found their clothes.

"Feel like getting owned at Halo again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Frank replied as he pulled his shirt back on and picked up his backpack.

"But only if I'm the one doing the owning," he said. Gerard looked at him as if he'd rather die than let anyone else go on top. Frank smirked and walked towards him again, taunting him.

"I'll be nice, well, try to anyway." Frank kissed Gerard's lips one more time before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking out, saying goodbye to Mrs. Way along the way out. Gerard turned his attention back to the TV. It had the words "Game Over" plastered on the screen.


End file.
